dragon ball
by The demon hero sparta
Summary: goku a powerful kid put in charge of he's late granpa's 4 star ball but he's life is about to change for ever when he meet's bulma and kai he finds out that the 4 star ball is much more what bad guy's will thay find see this story unfold
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball

Chapter 1 the journey begins

(Narrator deep in the mountains a powerful kid name Goku is getting lunch)

(goku) now what to eat? That a huge fish (Goku take off his clothes an go's after them) (dragon radar) beep (Bulma) your mine you little jewel (my oc kai) c'mon bulma lets go (Bulma) fine (Goku) now this is a big fish ha huh? Aaaaa (the car hits goku) (bulma) is he dead? (Kai) OH MAN YOU KILL A KID QUICK HIDE THE BOODY WE GOIN TO JAILL (bulma hits kai) ow way hit me? (bulma) drama king

(Goku) monster I am going to kill (bulma) wait were human (goku) oh sorry so who are you (goku lifts up the back bottom of bulmas shirt ) bulma blushes) DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANERS? (kai) PFFFHAHAHAHAHA good one kid (bulma hit kai again) why? (Goku) ha do u guys want to come over (kai bulma) shore (at goku place) (bulma) so this is your place huh you live here alone? (Goku) yap an no I have my grandpa (kai) where is he (goku show them the 4 star ball) (bulma kai) wow you have it (goku took it away) no one touches my grandpa (bulma blushes and said) ill make you a deal you let us have your dragon ball an ill let you have a peek (goku) what this feeling in my stomach (kai ) how bout this you come with us? (goku) well if I can be with the pretty girl than ok (bulma blushes) great lets get going (narrator what well the team find as the search for the dragon balls begins) tune in to 2 to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball

Chapter 2 the journey continues

(Narrator after thay left goku's place are 3 heroes found a baron place to rest)

(Kai) lets set up camp bulma give me a cap. (Bulma) would it kill ya to say please? Why do I even bother Here

(kai) thank you fire in the hole (boom)

(Goku) stand back this monster look hungry

(Bulma) thanks goku but it's just a house c'mon in

(Goku) woo its huge (kai) ha-ha ya that capsule corp. for you huh (TV playing) (goku) uh bulma your drooling let me get it (goku kissed bulma not knowing what it meant) (bulma blushed) uhhh thanks goku

(kai) man goku u need a bath (goku) what's a bath? (kai bulma) you don't know what a bath iz? (Goku noted he's head no) (Kai) bulma could you handle thiz (kai left before bulma noticed) (bulma) waaaaaaaat no way don't yo KAIIIIIIIIIIIIII sigh I guess I have to show you (5 minutes) later here let me wash your back

(Goku) no I got it (he's tall grabbed the brush and bulma was scared)

After thay had their baths thay r getting ready for bed (me) where do me a goku sleep (bulma) goku with me you kai floor (me) you suck you just want alone time with your bf/gf huh goku? ( goku bulma) ya so we love one another (kai) fine jeez night guy's(goku bulma) night

(narrator What well happen to r heroes in the morning? tune to 3 to fined out )see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon ball

Chapter 3 enter turtle an Roshi

(Narrator are hero's r wakening up an outside kai sees something)

(Kai) hey goku bulma wake up

(Bulma what? (Goku snoring)

(Kai ) turtle soup anyone? (bulma) (Turtle) HAAAAAAAAAAAAALP (bulma) KAI WHAT ARE U DOING? (Kai) what its fish why no good? (Goku) morning babe. (Bulma) morning sweetie (thay kiss) (goku) all right food what's that? (Kai) well it was breakfast but your girl said no (goku) man (turtle) look im trying to get back to the sea (goku) the sea? (Kai bulma) you don't know what the sea is? (Goku) no (kai) well we will take you there (goku turtle) thanks (narrator on there way to the sea thay get in to trouble)

(Monster) oh look food ha-ha (goku kai) if you want to eat us you'll have to fight us (monster) good I need a workout (thay beet the monster) (kai) well lets get to the sea (at the sea) (goku) wow its huge ha-ha (turtle) oh thank you wait right here ill be back (3 hours later) (kai goku) where is he (bulma) there an he has someone on he's back (roshi) so you 3 saved my turtle (goku kai bulma) yap ( roshi) so what reward would be good for you? (kai bulma) how bout your dragon ball? (roshi) this? Well if you want it could you show me uhhh you underwear? (goku) WOW old man we want that ball but not thay way (roshi) this kid your bf? (bulma) yap (roshi) sigh ok here an for you kid (goku) huh? (Roshi) come to me flying nimbus (goku) wow a Yalow cloud can I eat it? (roshi) YOU DON'T EAT IT YOU LITTLE BABOON if you r good of heart you can ride it (5mins after kai bulma found out that only goku can ride it ) (kai) so we got the 4 5 3 an now the 1 star balls we need just 3 more bulma do u know where it is (bulma) no were to far (goku ) well lest go find it (kai bulma) ok

(narrator where is the next ball an what well are hero's find along the way tune in at chapter 4 an find out ) seeya


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon ball Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spellYour smile's all I need to see to know we'llLeave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my handBack when you first came into my life,I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heartWon't you lead me in a dance down this winding road,Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind?Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey,But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry onBit by bit, I'm falling under your charmYou'll keep me and all the world far from harmBring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternityEven when it seems that I don't need you,Just know that I am in love; can't wait toLeave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand

Chapter 4 oolong the terrible

(As are hero's journey continue thay happen upon a village)

(Bulma) hey the dragon radar says the 1 star ball is in that village (kai goku) cool let's go (bulma) is the village empty? Hello (kai) you anybody home? (goku) anyone in here aaa (bulma kai ) goku you ok (old man ) oh im so sorry I thought you where the terrible oolong come to take my girl away (goku bulma kai ) huh? (kai) who is this oolong (evil laugh) I think I just got my answer (outside) (kai ) big boy ant he so how do we fine the girl's? (bulma) hey goku can dress up as one of the girl's an let oolong take him to the girl's (goku) noooooooooo way im no going to do it how bout kai? (kai) no im sick acho acho see? (buma)come on babe for me ? (goku) fine (5 minutes later) (goku girl voice) this suck (oolong) who r you beautiful? (goku) im gori (oolong) oooo now lets go to your new life (goku) uh ill be back got to go (5minutes later) (oolong saw goku's a guy) what your not a girl (kai bulma) damn it goku (oolong) DIE (kai hits him) you count hold it could you (goku) no now let get him (after the fight thay found out oolong a pig an found the girl's an got a new team member (goku )so next dragon ball is (bulma) in fire mountain (oolong kai) fire mountain? Is where the ox king lives (goku) lets go next time ch 5 yamcha the desert bandit


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon ball Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spellYour smile's all I need to see to know we'llLeave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my handBack when you first came into my life,I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heartWon't you lead me in a dance down this winding road,Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind?Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey,But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry onBit by bit, I'm falling under your charmYou'll keep me and all the world far from harmBring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternityEven when it seems that I don't need you,Just know that I am in love; can't wait toLeave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand

Chapter 5 yamcha the desert bandit (goku and friends are traveling through a hot desert how can thay get out ) (bulma) im hot (oolong) well you shut up have you notice WHERE IN A DESERT WEERE ALL HOT your boys don't look so good (goku kai) we are hungry (bulma) goku soon ill get you food you kai your on your own (kai) that's cold bulma real cold (yamcha) let go puar (puar) right (boom the cars destroyed and bulma's out cold ) (kai goku) ow who did that (goku) BULMA (kai) she just out cold (yamcha ) hand over your dragon ball's (kai) I take it you're the guy who destroyed are car? (yamcha) ha yap s aa what? (Goku) you knock my girlfriend out (bulma herd it) (bulma ) goku (goku yamcha) now lets get it on (goku) power poll extend (yamcha) a so gohan's power poll now it gets fun wolf fang fist aaaaaaaaa (goku get hit and slam's in to a rock) (bulma kai olong) GOKU (yamcha ) now hand over your stuff (goku) im not done yet (yamcha) this kid's power is strong I wont fight when I know I can win ha well meet again (goku) thanks' for protecting my girl (kai) no problem now HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE? (oolong) here well use my car (bulma goku kai) YOU HAVE A CAR? (oolong trough the cap an boom it's a two story car ) so where's everyone sleeping? (bulma) me an goku get the second flood you 2 down here im take a bath don't even think bout coming up c'mon goku (goku) coming bulma (kai) so we have to stand watch all night son unfair (what are hero's don't know is a emperor's lackey's are watching them an waiting to take the ball's for what is unknown ) tune in to 6 seeya and comment


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon ball Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spellYour smile's all I need to see to know we'llLeave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my handBack when you first came into my life,I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heartWon't you lead me in a dance down this winding road,Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind?Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey,But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry onBit by bit, I'm falling under your charmYou'll keep me and all the world far from harmBring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternityEven when it seems that I don't need you,Just know that I am in love; can't wait toLeave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand

Chapter 6 the bunny brigade (are hero's finely made it out of the desert an in to a town with yamcha hot on them) (bulma) oh look lets replenish (goku) ok (kai) im going to look for fish (oolong) im going with you kai (bulma after she got a dress) so goku how do I look? (Goku) beautiful as always (thay kiss) (bulma) how much? (Shop keep) 54 Zen (for those who don't know Zen is money) (bluma) ok thanks (bunny # 1) hey there girl how bout you com with us? (Bulma) no thanks ( bunny #2 ) I wouldn't say no to the bunny brigade (goku) look my girl said no so bet it (bunny 1 an 2) if you want to fight than let go (5 minute's later ) (goku) well that was fu (bunny 1) ha-ha if you think you strong just wait till are boss gets here (boss bunny) it it so heard to find good help this days (goku bulma kai oolong) Hahahaha (kai )that's your boss (boss bunny) c'mon girl just give me a hand shake (bulma) uh ok (boss bunny transforms bulma in to a carrot ) (goku kai) BULMA (yamcha) im here to help (goku) GIVE BULMA BACK HA (boss bunny) wow ha you wont see her again (kai) try saying that when your die (yamcha) if you guys touch you'll become carrots to (goku)power poll extend (5 minutes later ) (bulma) thank for saving me guys (kai yamcha) anytime bulma (kai) so yamcha why don't you come with us (yamcha) shore let go (next time chapter 7 fire mountain what well happen there well thay fined the ball? an what danger well thay encounter?)


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon ball Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spellYour smile's all I need to see to know we'llLeave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my handBack when you first came into my life,I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heartWon't you lead me in a dance down this winding road,Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind?Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey,But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry onBit by bit, I'm falling under your charmYou'll keep me and all the world far from harmBring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternityEven when it seems that I don't need you,Just know that I am in love; can't wait toLeave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand

Chapter 7 fire mountain an the kamahamaha wave (now with yamcha an oolongs old class mate puar on the team are hero's continue there journey)

(kai) damn it's hot we must be getting close to the mountain hey bulma what dose the radar say? (Bulma) about 5 miles (goku) oh c'mon (5 miles later) (bulma) here we are? (goku) what happened? (Ox king) who are you haa (kai yamcha) wow (yamcha) what wrong with you we just want you dragon ball (ox king) oh well I like to give it to you but as you see my house is on fire by a witch only the bansho fan can put it out I believe master roshi has it (goku) I could get it (ox king) oh goku could you fined my chichi this is here (shows a pic of her) (goku) oh ok ill find her (bulma) be careful goku (goku) ok seeya later guyz ( 5mins later goku saw chichi) hey are you chichi? (chichi) yes who are you? (goku) im goku you dad wanted me to fined you say you want to help me fined the bansho fan? (chichi) shore (after thay get to roshi's thay fined out that its not there but roshi told them to get him to go to fire mountain he wants to walk with bulma on his beach goku fight hes hardest to say no after all bulma's goku's girl but it was a go so off he whent ) (roshi) ox king you fool I thought you know better (ox king) im so sorry master (roshi) well let get this done (bulma) WHAAAAT goku how could you? (Goku) look babe it was the only way to get him here you know I love you (bulma) fine love you two (thay kiss) (roshi powering up) Hashanah KAMAHAMAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (the blast was so powerful it destroyed the ox king's home ) (roshi) ha sorry now about that walk? (bulma) just a walk noting more got it? (Roshi) yap (ox king) well here's the ball (goku kai yamcha) thanks seeya (now with the 6 star ball thay just need 2 more an little do thay know the fallin right in to a emperor's trap how well that go tune in to 8 an comment seeya)


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon ball Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spellYour smile's all I need to see to know we'llLeave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my handBack when you first came into my life,I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heartWon't you lead me in a dance down this winding road,Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind?Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey,But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry onBit by bit, I'm falling under your charmYou'll keep me and all the world far from harmBring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternityEven when it seems that I don't need you,Just know that I am in love; can't wait toLeave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand

Chapter 8 enter emperor pilaf (thanks to master roshi's kamahamaha wave that goku tought himself thay got the 6 star ball now the team is close to havein there wish's granted ) (goku) so how far are we bulma? (Bulma) it's just at that castle (kai yamcha) he's RICH im home ( goku bluma) really guyz? (Kai) yap now let (groan) get in th there (oolong puar) kai (everyone gets knocked out by sleep gas) (a hour later goku wake's up in a windowless door less room) where are we guyz? (TV go's on an a green midget comes on) haha looking for HER (bulma's in pilaf's hand's ) (bulma) goku help (kai) so pilaf's taken bulma? (goku) GIVE HER BACK (pilaf) ha not until you give me your dragon ball or I kill her your chose kid mai shou you take the dragon ball's now (mai) no let's go (yamcha) uh thanks (mai) your cute (goku kai) can we go huh (mai ) ya (broke in to pilaf torture chamber's an ther goku saw bulma in pain) (goku) bluma LET HER GO (pilaf) not what I wanted to see (just as he was a bout to kill her the moon became full) (pilaf) now to kill a get my wish grated all on a night like this (goku look's up an begins something ) (goku in a deep voice ) haaaaaaaaa (he transformed in to a big ape how can thay get goku back to he's old self next time goku's true power ) see ya an comment


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon ball Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spellYour smile's all I need to see to know we'llLeave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my handBack when you first came into my life,I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heartWon't you lead me in a dance down this winding road,Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind?Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey,But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry onBit by bit, I'm falling under your charmYou'll keep me and all the world far from harmBring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternityEven when it seems that I don't need you,Just know that I am in love; can't wait toLeave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand

Chapter 9 goku's true power (now that goku's a big ape lets hope the guy's can get him back) (goku in deep voice) raaaaaaaaaaa (bluma) GOKU (kai) c'mon we got to go (yamcha) so how do we change him back? (Bulma) I think it's he's tall (kai) even if it is how the hell do we cut it off? It's not like we can ask hey goku can we cut off your tall. HE'LL KILL US (bulma) that's why im going to distract him (mai) no well both do it (kai) if goku where here he say welcome to the team mai now lets go (outside) bulma mai GO (bulma got caught by goku) (kai yamcha mai) BULMA (bulma) goku if your in there don't do this I want my love back (goku ape form) bulma (bulma) yap now let us get you back to normal (kai) ok puar if you would? (Puar) ok (puar transforms into a par of seizers an cuts off goku's tall and oolong used the dragon's wish to prevent pilaf from ruling the world an than the ball's where scattered an turned in to rook's) (goku) oh what happened (bulma) you became a ape an saved the world (goku) huh WHERS MY DRAGON BALL? (bulma) sorry babe but we cant fined them for a year (goku) aw man (kai so what r we going to do (goku) ill go train with roshi what bout you babe? (bulma) I was hoping to come with you? (goku) shore kai you want to come? (kai) yep yamcha mai? (Yamcha) ill be training for the world tournament mai an puar well com with me right? (puar mai) you bet (bulma though a cap) (goku) a plain? (kai) yap lets go oolong you coming? ( oolong) yap (and now a new adventure for goku and friends begins in season 2 ) seeya soon


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 1 goku's new rival

(Goku kai and bulma arrives at roshi's) (Kai) this is your captain speaking where about land please put your sits in the upright setting as we come in for landing (goku) kai you need help (bulma) you got that right (an thay land) (roshi) oh goku kai bulma I had a feeling I see you three (goku) haha yap so we came to tra huh (kai) someone's here (krillin) master ive come to train with you (roshi) so I have three new trainees huh ok ill take you as my students (goku) yaaa ha (bulma) why to go goku (kai) so what's are first test old man? (roshi) a sparing mach to test you power levels (kai goku) ok (krillin) so who first? (Roshi) kai vs. me goku vs. krillin (kai) all right try not to die on me (roshi) haha lets go (kai) full power energy wave ha (roshi deflect it) what? (Roshi) kamehameha (kai) mother (the blast hit kai) damn old man your good (roshi) ha-ha yap (kai) how are goku an boldly doing? (goku) lets go krillin (krillin) ok ha (goku) jeez ok kamehameha (krillin got hit) I I give up (roshi) your power leves are strong goku kai krillin now time for diner (goku) more like time for you to stare at bulma an if you go you'll die (roshi) ok so tomarrow find me a pretty girl (bulma) like me? (Goku) no one can compare to you (bulma kisses goku) (kai krillin) I'm getting sick (bulma) shut up now lets eat (an so the team's training begins what dose roshi have planed for are hero's an who's the girl roshi wants them to find next time launch the 2side girl?) Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,The beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 2 launch the 2 sided girl (as are hero's training continues goku kai am krillin get ready to find a girl ) ( goku ) right kai (kai) you know it what about you krillin? (krillin) ya (kai throws a cap boom ) you coming kid? (kriillin) ya but how is goku going to come the plan only has 2 sits (kai ) he has he's own way by the way where is goku? (to goku an bulma ) (goku) ok well im ready (bulma) be careful (goku) ha I know you sound like my wife (bulma) well I have to if where going to be married (goku kiss bulma) I know nimbus ( a yellow cloud comes an krillins shocked ) well where off (after a hour of searching an asking women and kai getting slapped had to hurt thay found one get arrested (launch) help (kai) goku look (goku) lets go (after thay saved her thay took her home to roshi ) (lunch) o thank you so much (kai) helllllo beautiful name kai this is goku bulma roshi and krillin (launch blushes at kai ) hello aachooo ( poof evil launch) who are you die (kai roshi bulma goku krillin) aaa ( things are going to be interesting with launch ha next time training for the world martial arts tournament part 1 begins) Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,The beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 3 training for the world martial arts tournament begins (it's 5 am an goku krillin and kai are training) (goku) come guy's lets go (kai) goku slow down (krillin) I agree with kai lets rest (roshi) c'mon you lazy you wont beet anyone like that (krillin) lets go (kai) kiss up (at lunch) (bulma) so how the training go? (kai krillin goku) oh the pain (launch) here I made you 3 some food (kai) thanks launch (roshi) next s find this rock (puts a piece a meet on it and throw's it) now if you don't find it you don't get diner go (kai) now where is that rock (goku) I don't know I smell it (kai) I knew your nose would help lets go (thay come to a t-rex) (kai) and YOUR NOSE LEAD US TO ARE END (goku) haha yap lets run haha (kai) I DON'T KNOW WAY BULMA LOVES YOU HEEEEELLP ( after a hour krillin found it) (kai goku) aww man (launch) here krillin bulma roshi fish (bulma) sorry babe kai (thay eat) (roshi) what kind of fish is this (launch) it's a puffer fish (bulma) that posion (now that there sick goku and kai well train alone next time the training part 2)

Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,The beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 4 training part 2 (after the puffer fish epic bulma roshi an krillin are better ) (kai) today's the last day of training YAAAHOOO (goku) yap now what's it going to be ? (krillin) I don't know but its going to be heard (goku kai) i hope (roshi) ok lets do this for you last training a mach to see how far you come kai vs. goku vs. krillin (kai goku krillin) YA (roshi) go (kai) show me your power (goku) this is fun (krillin) time to show my true power (kai uses full power energy wave ) can you stop this ha (goku an krillin uses kamahamaha ) try to block this ( power collide but goku beets kai an krillin at that ) (kai) nice goku but try this demon kick (hits goku ) ga ha cool (krillin uses new move) destructo disc (kai goku) what ga (kai) where did he learn that move? (goku) I don't know (rosh) all right that good get some rest because tomarrow is the big day (kai goku krillin ) yes (that night in goku bulmas room ) (goku) tomorrows the big day babe (bulma) I know an I know you kai and krillin well do great (she kissis goku) (goku) thanks babe night (next morning ) (kai ) here we are (goku) yap let get going (roshi) hold on goku I here Jackie chun is here (bulma ) who he? (roshi ) he's (everyone in suspense) my brother (everyone) ga your brother (roshi) yap now let get registered (everyone's registered an thay reunited with yamach mai an puar ) (announcer) ok everyone draw a number ( thay all draw there number's kai # 3 yamcha # 16 goku # 5 krillin # 7 now that they all have there numbers the preliminary can begin next time kais first mach ) Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,The beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 5 kai's first match (ref) would # 3 come to mat 4 (kai) well that's me (goku) good luck kai (kai go's to the mat ) (ref) your opponent is chuck Norris (a/n my cuz an ante wanted him I hate him) (kai) lets go (chuck) show me what your made of (ref) begin (kai) dragon snap (chuck blocked) nice now my turn (kai chuck ) hiya (they hit ) (ref) winner kai (next goku's match ) (kai) good luck goku (goku) thanks kai (ref) you opponent is wolf (goku) big boy (wolf ) ohaa this well be easy (ref) begin (goku) haa hi (wolf) uh hi (goku) bye ha (he knocked wolf with a punch ) (ref) winner goku (next match krillin) (kai) good luck krillin (krillin go's to the mat ) (krillin) show me you power (krillin's old classmate ) look who my opponent (ref) begin (krillin doges he's hits an knock him though the wall ) (ref) winner krillin (kai) nice your power rivals that of goku (goku)

nice krillin now its yamcha's match (kai) let see what he's got (yamch go's to the mat (yamcha) so who's my opponent? (ref) gorog (gorg) hah look a little man (yamcha) don't be fooled by what you see (ref) begin (yamch's mach was fast ) uh winner yamcha now that all of you made it to the finals get some rest (at diner) (bulma) you 3 did great (goku) thanks babe (kai )I wonder who were going to fight (the next morning) (kai ) so its me vs. yamcha krillin vs. gen an goku vs. nam ( now that the team as made all the way to the finals but can that win fine out next time on dragon ball) Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,the beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,the power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 6 kai vs. psyche (a/n this is my cousin I am doing changes plz be nice) (ref) well kai an pysche report to the ring (goku) good luck kai he strong (kai) ill beet him (psyche) I see you end (kai) haha the future is ever changing (raf) begin (kai uses full power energy wave ) (psyche dogged it ) (kai) what? (psyche) itz over (kai) ha ya for you (psyche) what? (kai uses solar kamahama) (ref) winner kai (goku) nice kai (psyche )ya nice would you guys mind if I join you (kai) its ok with me goku? (goku) yap (psyche ) thanks (bulma at diner) nice fight kai (kai) thanks bulma tomorrow is goku's fight (bulma ) ya good luck hun (goku) thanks babe can I ask you something (bulma) yes? (goku got down on one knee ) well you marry me? (kai) 3 2 1 (bulma screamed ) YES I well (bulma kissed goku) (kai) nice goku an bulma NEXT DON'T SCREAME IN MY EAR damn (so the team got a new member an goku and bulma are engaged next goku's fight) Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,the beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,the power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	16. Chapter 16

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 7 (goku's fight) kai' oy what a night. Yamach' damn kai you look like hell. Kai' thanks man you know my room right next to goku's ever since the two got engaged bulma's giving goku the night of hes life I need beer. Yamach there's one in the fridge. Goku' morning bro. kai' morning goku. (note goku think of kai a big brother and kai think goku as a little bro )bulma' today your fight hun kai' bulma right boy there's something you don't say everyday so good luck (at the fight) ref' today's the mach to see who well fight kai in the semifinals well goku an nam plz report to the ring kai' go get em bro bulma' good luck babe (they kiss) goku' thanks (the ring) nam' I must win for my village goku' that's good but I wont hold back haya (nam dodges goku's kick ) nice but not good enough tornado spin (the attack hit goku full force ) goku' try this kamehameha (the blast hit nam but did nothing) nam' now time for the finishing move (nam jumped 11ft in the air ) nam' stacking eagle (it hit goku ) there's no way he lived through that. kai' goku get up. bulma' goku diners ready (goku jumped up) goku' diner where I want it bulma' win this an well go out ok? Goku' ok nam' b but how goku 'now lets end this dragon fist (and goku beat nam at diner everyone's partying ) kai' here nam. nam' what is this? Kai' it's a capsule it can store as much water as you need nam' thank you kai. Kai' yaya go on (back at the hotel) kai so its me and you in the samifinals huh? Goku' yap just cuz where family don't expect me to go easy on you kai' same here (nex time goku vs. kai)

as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,the beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,the power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	17. Chapter 17

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 8 (goku vs kai) goku' well today's the day I fight you kai you ready? Kai' hell ya (at the area) ref' well the fighters come to the ring kai' lets go goku' okay ref' begin goku' kamehamehaa (kai dogged it) fine burn full power energy wave (it hit goku ) goku' nice now how bout we get to the real fight? Kai' kay solar kamehameha goku' kamehameha (they hit an destroy the ring ) ref' oh that was powerful the one who stands up is the winner (kai tried to stand up) kai' im the wi (an he fell) goku' im the winner (goku gets to fight Jackie chun sorry it waz short but im working on the final chapter )

as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,the beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,the power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


	18. Chapter 18

Dragon ball Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!You can search around the world with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!Through the fires of time, they've waited all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set , rising, mesmerizing, unbridled and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,Luminous and blinding, with your desire , timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!Let's try, try, try, look high and low!Search the sky and the sea below!Let's try, try, try, seize the day,And make new friends along the way!Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!What a great adventure this will a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

(Season 2) chapter 9 the final fight (goku vs. piccolo)

goku' so who my opponent

kai were a bout to find out

ref well junior come to the ring

Junior (aka piccolo) hey so you ready to die?

Goku' ha this is going to be fun

Ref' go

Goku' kamehamehaaa

(piccolo dodged it)

Junior' take this demon blast (hit goku in the chest)

Bulma' GOKU

Kai' shit

Krillin' nooo

Goku' good thing you messed my organs

Junior' all of them?

Goku' now good bye dragon fist

Junior' ya bye demon blast (they hit but goku let him go)

Kai' you think that was a good idea?

Goku' ya lets get out of here

Bulma' okay

(and that was the just the beginning seeya)

as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,The world is a mystery for you and me.A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,the beating of your heart will see you you think you can't go on, give it another try,the power of your youth is strong, and as big as the all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!Come on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Liberate the "you" that you keep on, I'll give you romance!Come on, I'll give you paradise!Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!


End file.
